Our Hiro
Our Hiro is and episode of HTFF which intoduces Hiro, a hero from a different dimention. Plot ShooShoo is in her plant form and has her vines wrapped around Emmy and Daphne and is about to eat then, but Hiro comes and stops ShooShoo before she can eat them by cutting off the vines holding Emmy and Daphne. ShooShoo turns back to normal, hisses at Hiro, and then runs away. Emmy and Daphne are happy and cheer that they are free. Hiro then walks back home only to see Soffie getting robbed by Lifty and Shifty. Soffie starts screaming at Lifty and Shifty to give her bag back, but she notices Hiro and ask him if he can get her bag back. He accepts and chases after Lifty and Shifty but they climb in their van and drive away. Hiro doesn’t give up and calls his horse to help him. His horse comes and he runs after Lifty and Shifty’s van. Lifty notices Hiro coming close to them and warns Shifty, who is driving to van. Shifty then starts swerving the van so he can get Hiro away but that doesn’t work. Shifty when drives into the forest but Hiro follows them. After about a while a chasing, Lifty checks the mirror only to see Hiro gone. Believing Hiro stopped chasing them Lifty tells Shifty to stop so they can take a break and check Soffie’s bag. They stop near a cliff of a mountain and they get out of the van. Thinking Hiro’s gone they start raiding Soffie’s bag only to see most of the stuff in there are wool. Feeling disappointed, they leave Soffie’s bag in the forest and get in their van. But before they can leave Hiro comes out of the bush he was hiding in and pushes Lifty and Shifty’s van off the cliff, making them fall. Hiro then picks up Soffie’s bag and brings it back to her. Soffie cheers and thanks Hiro for getting her bag back. Hiro starts walking back home, tired, but see’s Giggle falling off a building. He rushes and catches Giggles before she can fall and die. She thanks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Hiro starts walking home again. This time he actually makes it home without any interruptions. Hiro walks over to his couch and turns on the TV. On the TV screen is an advertisement for a fair happening. Hiro, intrigued by the advertisement, decides he’s going to go the the fair but not before resting. Hiro wakes up and walks to the fair. At the fair Hiro sees a ferris wheel and decides he wants to get on it. He walks up to the ferris wheel only to see a long line there. He waits in line but decides to go somewhere else until the line shortens. Around the corner is Lifty and Shifty, who somehow didn’t die from the car crash. Lifty and Shifty walk up to the man in the counter, who is Cuddles, and threatens him to give them the money. Cuddles starts freaking out, gets scared and accidentally pushes the button that starts the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel starts and a tree friends who hasn’t fully got in yet falls from the top of the ferris wheel and smashes into the ground and all their organs come out. Cuddles tries to stop the ferris wheel only for the button to break the the ferris wheel to stop with the tree friends in it. Lifty and Shifty starts laughing and take the money that was on the counter and run away. Many of the tree friends on the ferris wheel call for help, to which Hiro hears while he was playing darts. Hiro comes to the rescue and sees the broken ferris wheel with the tree friends on it. He rushes to save them only for the ferris wheel’s wheel to break off and start rolling around the fair. Hiro starts running after the ferris wheel while pedestrian tree friends get crushes. While he’s running he sees Lifty and Shifty robbing somebody. Lifty and Shifty notice and freak out only to see the wild ferris wheel and start giggling. Hiro looks at them and at the ferris wheel and back before going toward the ferris wheel. Lifty and Shifty giggle before going back to robbing people. Hiro is still running after the ferris wheel and manages to catch up to it. He stops the ferris wheel and gets everybody off it before the ferris wheel starts rolling again, crushing Daphne. Hiro rushes back towards Lifty and Shifty, who are exiting the fair. Hiro runs up to them and takes all the cash they stole. Lifty and Shifty look and each other and start worrying what will happen to them, before Hiro walks back into the fair to give the money back. Lifty and Shifty and relieved and walk out of the fair, before getting crushed by the ferris wheel. The iris closes on Shifty crushed body which twitches before going black. Fates Deaths #Many tree friends are crushed by the ferris wheel #Daphne is crushed by the ferris wheel #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by the ferris wheel Trivia *Every death in this episode involves getting crushed by the ferris wheel Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes